


Treasure Bin

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Based off Drunk Adora, Canon-Typical Violence, Estrangement, Gen, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Siblings, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK receives what seems to be a peace offering call from his estranged sister. In reality, it’s a call for help.On the other side, Macaque approaches old allies with an offer to bring both Sun Wukong and his successor down.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque & Qi Xiaotian | MK, Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque & Red Son, Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King (past), Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Original Female Character, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by Drunk Adora from She Ra. I kinda got this idea after @herhighnesstheprincess suggested MK might come from a demon/magic family while discussing MK’s family over at @ninja-knox-ur-sox-off. There is Spicynoodleshipping in here, but (past) Shadowpeach is the main focus.

The room was long, narrow, and dark. Stacks of shelves and drawers took up the space, all containing various objects. The shelves themselves looked old and worn, with a repeating character drawn carefully out in small, easy to miss places. At the end of the room, a spiral staircase came up to the ceiling. There was silence. And then a mechanism creaked, allowing a circular door in the roof to open.

There were footsteps.

A young woman descended down the staircase, eyes set on her phone. It was open to a picture of the girl and a younger male, both dressed in fancy clothes. She stared at it before pressing the contacts. Her thumb hovered over a single contact.

_~~Little Brother~~_ _MK_ , with a smiley face next to it.

She paused at the bottom of the staircase, considering. Then she sighed, stuffing her phone in her pocket. “Maybe tomorrow,” she said to herself. 

She strode down the room’s length, passing shelves without a glance. She paused next to what looked like a portal before moving on. The girl didn’t turn on any lights, having come down here long enough to have no need. She finally reached a desk at the end. Here, she flicked on a lamp. The light revealed papers frantically scattered around, with an old binder sitting next to a modern laptop.

Her name was Bao. She had just inherited this warehouse of magical objects and the shop above. Her great aunt had passed three days ago, leaving the shop to the last generation she knew wielded the magic that ran through their family’s veins. Bao had seized her chance.

Except, that meant she was stuck running a shop with no clear organizational system. The only person who understood was now very dead. Bao sat down at the desk, booting up her laptop. She typed in her password and pulled up a spreadsheet.

So far, all she could find was that there were new, old, and very old things in the shop. Not only did Great Aunt Tetra’s shop make magical objects but they also held onto them. Like a pair of old staffs, with the only note reading in ancient Chinese _the other two’s_. Bao glared at the mess on her desk, willing everything to make sense. Her phone dinged, but she didn’t bother to give it a glance.

This wasn’t the first attempt her parents had tried to call her and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Okay...so maybe she used that other system?” Bao said, opening the binder. She flicked through it, growling at the lack of answers. “C’mon, I know that the other stuff is in the other warehouse-”

There was a whoosh.

She froze. After a confused blink, she turned in her chair. “Hello?” she called out. There was nothing there. Bao shrugged after another confused moment, turning back to her study. “If worst comes to worst...” she hummed after giving the binder another look.

Well, she could always just...burn down the shop-

There was another whoosh. This time, she heard something tinkling. “Hello?” she called out. She stood, flicking on her phone’s flashlight as she headed down the room’s length. Bao shone the light into the shelves, hand reaching towards the two yo-yos hanging on her belt. 

“Hello? Are you a customer? I’m sorry, but the shop’s not open tonight. You can check in next week.” Bao paused when nothing was discovered. She sighed, rubbing at her temple. “You’ve been staying up too long.” she said to herself. She turned to head back to her desk.

At that particular moment, something slammed into the floor right in front of her.

Bao screamed, scrambling back away from the spiky end of a staff. On instinct, she grabbed her yo-yos, returning the attack by sending one flying up to where the wielder must’ve been. The other she started spinning until it appeared she held nothing but a teal circle. The staff was pulled up. The yo-yo sent up wrapped around something and she yanked.

Instead of dragging whomever it was down, she was slammed into the shelf. She was forced to release both yo yos to dodge the artifacts sent down. Something banged into her head. Bao let out a grunt, staggering back as she held her head. She glanced down to see it was one of her yo-yos. She grabbed it, eyes searching until she found the other.

The staff returned and she ducked, forced to again dodge a multitude of objects. Why was this room so narrow?!

She glanced around when the rain of objects died. The staff was gone again. There was a dark chuckle.

Behind her.

She slammed her fist up, hitting something that disappeared like smoke. She barely had a moment before Bao felt something slam into her back. She flailed, managing to send it up and off her. There was more, all kicking and hitting, but ultimately easy to get rid of. When she had a moment to breathe, there was another chuckle.

Enough.

She vocalized this statement with “ENOUGH!” She grabbed one of the yo-yos and sent it spinning. Her bond weapon followed her command, banging off surfaces but always following the chuckles. She only had a moment to regret this.

All the characters the weapon had banged into lit up in red, allowing them to be read. _Destruction_.

And on the ceiling, there was a statement that lit up in red.

_Let all be destroyed so it can be renewed._

“Fuck.” Bao continued this swear as the characters started to explode, one by one. She pulled the yo-yo back and scrambled out of the fire’s path, heading for the staircase. But the fire had already reached it, meaning when her hand wrapped around the railing, she let out a yelp at the hot metal.

Well, there was no other way.

Bao pulled out the other yo-yo and sent both of them up. The strings wrapped around and...

* * *

The shop, carefully hidden in a small courtyard, lit up in flames.

Something whirred through the roof, allowing Bao to hit the courtyard. She panted for air, thoughts scrambling to rearrange themselves. She sat up with a groan. Everything ached from her sudden escape.

She glanced back to consider the still on fire shop. Well, she had been thinking about just destroying the place- 

Something cracked and Bao shot to her feet, whirling the yo-yos into glowing circles. She stood there, tense as a board before giving up on simply standing there. She scanned the courtyard, looking for any sign of her mysterious attacker.

There was nothing.

Bao sighed, grabbing the yo-yos and hooking them back on her belt. She reached inside a small belt pouch, grabbing a pen and a stack of Post-Its. Walking back towards the shop, she started to sketch out a new character. The character simply read Renewal. It would bring back the building and the objects but hopefully allow her to actually organize-

She wasn’t alone.

And by the time Bao realized this, they were already swarming.

This time, there was no way to get them off. 

A dark chuckle rang across the courtyard as Bao struggled. A dark-furred monkey stepped out of the shadows, considering the jar he held. The sludge inside glowed gold. Combined with the fire, the glow lit his face menacingly. His shadow clones shoved their now bound and gagged prisoner forward. “Well, look who I caught.”

Bao’s gagged fury died down as she met the purple gaze of Macaque.

She whimpered.

“How about you and I talk about your opening time?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK hears about his great-aunt’s passing, Macaque gets back in contact with some old friends, and MK gets a call from his sister.

MK woke up to come down to a quiet restaurant.

* * *

That wasn’t unusual at the early hour and Tang only on his second bowl, he had been finding out. He had been falling asleep faster at night, which had been allowing him to wake up earlier. It had been agreed that this was due to his increased physical activity as the Monkie Kid. (Pigsy, much to his delight, had been giving him bigger portions of food to help.)

But this was a different silence. He opened his mouth to ask when his eyes landed on the newspaper. Tang grabbed it, but it was too late.

**_WEALTHY SPINSTER PASSED_ **

He froze, heart not sure whether it wanted to sink or start running like a rabbit. He knew the woman that the article was talking about. 

For a moment, MK was back to feeling a wrinkled hand run through his hair, an aged voice cooing _You’re our most precious treasure, starshine-_

“-MK.”

It was Pigsy’s voice, calm and certain, that drew him back. MK tried a shaky smile. (The chef noticed the shakiness and added it to the mental list of ‘reasons to look up therapists’.) “Sorry.” He nodded to the article. “Great- She- dead?” Tang, thankfully, understood.

“Three days ago.” He thought before offering the article, relief passing over his face when the younger man shook his head. “They kept it secret until she could be buried.” Pigsy snatched it away, crumbling it up and throwing it at the recycling.

“C’mon kid, it doesn’t matter. Kitchen.”

“Yes sir,” MK said, thoughts already moving away from his former family and to helping Pigsy prepare.

Well, his thoughts attempted to move away.

He was stuck puzzling over Great Aunt Tetra all day. He greeted Mei when she poked her head in, did deliveries, and took orders, but it was all on autopilot. Sure, he didn’t like the woman- no. Dislike wasn’t the word to describe it. But he had known her.

Eventually, he had some free time to slip away to Flower Fruit Mountain. As he climbed the peak, he considered every angle until his brain landed on one question.

How was Bao taking it?

* * *

Princess Iron Fan was careful.

Being careful was often the only thing saving you from the forces of Heaven or whatever came. That was the lesson she had taught Red Son. So, as the world changed, both of them were careful with money. Both of them were careful with resources. And Iron Fan, most of all, was careful with places.

The small palace that the Demon Bull family now inhabited was the same palace DBK had lived in centuries ago, back when they were preparing for his strike against the Monkey King. The same strike that ultimately landed him under a mountain. His wife and son had lived there for a few years before moving to the city, but Iron Fan had been careful to keep a few servants in the hidden complex to keep it updated.

After the mess that the last lair had been left in, everyone was glad for that one.

Especially Red Son.

He sat in his room, staring at a bracelet. It was a cuff bracelet, made out of gold with one small ruby. The jewel itself matched the headband of a certain boy. He twirled the piece absently, considering the implications that hadn’t filled his head when he had started crafting the gift.

There was a knock on the door. Red let out a yelp, trying to both stuff the bracelet ****into his pocket and scramble off the bed. "Come in!" He managed out eventually, smoothing his shirt down.

The door opened, revealing a servant. He straightened, trying to look like the cool and confident prince he was. “Your parents request your presence.” they said with a bowed head. Red Son nodded, not trusting his voice.

He stalked out of his room, keeping his head high. It was probably to talk over plans, he supposed. There had been some silent agreement to not talk about the White Bone Spirit at the moment. But his thoughts kept wandering.

To his enraged father.

To the cry of traitor.

To MK-

A chuckle broke him out of his thoughts. Red Son looked around, confused and a little wary due to the said spirit. There was a tap on his shoulder and he let out a shout. On instinct, his fist slammed out before slamming into a hand. There was another chuckle.

“Jumpy, kid?”

He drew back. “Macaque.” he said, giving a respectful bow of his head. The dark-furred immortal chuckled, eyes glowing. “Excuse me. I...”

“We weren’t expecting you here, Macaque.” His mother’s voice broke the tension as she strode down the hallway, his father following. Her face was frozen into one of politeness and he couldn’t blame her. Given his and Monkey King’s past...relationship, it was hard to determine if he was now friend or foe. “What brings you.”

 _Unannounced_ was the word Iron Fan didn’t use.

“Iron Fan!” Macaque said, striding forward to meet her. He grabbed her hand to press a chaste kiss to it. “Can’t a guy come visit some old friends?” She drew her hand away. “Anyway, I’ve heard about your difficulties.”

“There are no difficulties at the moment.” his mother said stiffly.

Macaque chuckled. “Denial. But I’ve brought all of us a chance.” He pulled out a jar, full of what Red Son could only describe as slime. “One of the few sorceresses in the world left us three days ago.” Everyone stared at the information as Macaque swirled the jar. “But she did manage to leave us this.” He snapped his fingers. “And we still have a guide.”

Out of the shadows, probably carried by one of his shadow clones, a girl tied up was thrown. She looked to be a few years older then Red, dressed in a teal sweater and white leggings, and covered in soot. She also looked completely pissed. Macaque stepped forward, ignoring how she was struggling against her bonds, and pulled out the gag.

She coughed, clearly getting used to the freedom of speech, before ignoring everyone except Macaque. “I told you already, I have no idea exactly what that does! It could make the Monkey King loopy or it could kill him! It could blow us up! I! Have! No idea!”

His mother grabbing her shoulder stopped the struggles. “Ah ah ah! Except you do!” Macaque pulled out an aging journal. He paused. “Excuse me, I’m being rude. Everyone, meet the Monkie Kid’s older sister, Bao.”

MK had an older sister?

“And you better not touch a hair on his head!” Bao yelled, struggling against her bonds again. “Look, I might know what that stuff is supposed to do, but I have no idea if it does and you f-”

Macaque pulled out his staff.

She went silent.

“This stuff,” He explained to his audience, holding up the glowing jar. “Is a special spell that her great aunt developed. For lack of a better word, it’s a virus that loosens their controls, like under the influence of alcohol. Which means that they’re easy to catch and control.”

Red stepped forward, considering the jar. “And what do you want?” he voiced.

Macaque grinned harder. “Simple. To work with you to create a trap for both Wukong and MK. She,” Bao grunted as he gave her a kick. “Is the current owner of a huge warehouse full of magical artifacts. Artifacts that will be useful to you and...” He leaned forward, eyes lighting up. “Especially to the brat. I get Wukong to undo whatever that monk did to him. You get MK-”

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

“SHUT UP!”

“Shutting up.”

“As I was saying, you get MK for whatever you want,” Macaque said, smoothing back his hair from where it had fluffed up. Red Son's thoughts whirled, all circling around the bracelet in his pocket. He didn't move, however. Instead, he watched his parents before Iron Fan finally nodded. “Great! As for you!”

Bao winced as he reached...to untie her. She blinked when the bonds came loose and he pulled out a phone. “Call your brother. I told you, you’ll come with us but at the end of it, you’re going free.”

She glared but typed in the number.

* * *

“My great aunt’s dead.”

Wukong let out a yelp. MK couldn’t blame him- it had come out of nowhere. They were in the middle of after-spar meditation, but he couldn’t keep it down. “I...” the immortal said after a moment. “I’m sorry- wait, no. Your great aunt, from what I saw, was a bitch.”

“I know!” MK said it in a burst. “God, I hated her when I left. But she’s still my blood and I...I don’t know? Feel sad?” He stood, starting to pace. “She thought I couldn’t do a thing for myself, just because I couldn’t do magic like her or Bao or my parents! But she...I don’t know.” He sat back down, staring at his hands. “She still loved me. Kinda.”

His mentor stared before letting out a sigh. “Kid...you shouldn’t think about this. You left because she was your family and she was unhealthy. You shouldn’t let the family part weigh you down-”

There was a ringing. MK pulled out his phone. The number niggled at his memory, but he didn’t remember where. With a shrug at Wukong, he answered. “Hello?”

“ _Star- MK?_ ”

“BAO?!” On instinct and encouraged by Wukong’s frantic waves, MK moved to end the call.

_“Wait, wait, wait- I left!”  
_

He paused. “What?”

_“I left Mom and Dad. And...that’s why I’m calling you. Auntie left the shop to me.”  
_

He blinked before moving forward. “That’s great. But I don’t want you in my life, so...”

_“I want to make amends.”  
_

He paused again. “What?”

“ _I...I’m calling. Because I want to make amends.”_ The words were awkward and the silence was long. Long enough that MK could barely make out a few taps, repeating over and over again. “ _The White Bone Spirit’s still loose, right? There’s some artifacts here that could help you.”_

More tapping. A pattern, repeating over and over again.

“Okay.” MK hadn’t realized he had said it before Bao was talking again.

_“Great! That- that’s great! Most of it is in this other warehouse, down north, but Auntie had a portal. I’ll leave instructions and I’ll meet you there, cool?”  
_

He nodded before realizing she couldn’t see. “Yeah. Cool. Bye.”

 _“...Bye. Dress up warm!”_ Then the call was over and MK was left staring at his phone. Wukong let out a whistle, startling his student.

“Well, that was a trainwreck-”

“Bao’s in trouble.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes plans and meet up. Macaque gives Red Son some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the person who creates my favorite Macaque and Red Son interacting is @lizwuzthere/ @purble-turble with her really cool comic.

“So, let me get this straight.” Pigsy said, staring at MK with a brow raised. “You and your sister decided to learn an outdated method of communication...for fun.”

“Is that the part you’re stuck on?”

* * *

The chef shrugged. The gang was gathered in the noodle shop, having been called about Bao’s cry for help. MK had explained the situation, as well as how he knew she was in trouble. When they were younger, Bao and MK had taught themselves Morse Code. They had also learned that, when the volume on was set just right, you could hear the code tapped out on the other’s phone case.

In times of trouble, the repeated tapping of S.O.S on the phone case could easily be brushed off as a nervous habit.

“I say we just leave her.” Mei said without looking up from her phone. Everyone turned shocked faces at her. “What?! I met the girl- trust me, we’re better off.”

MK groaned. “She’s my sister.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to rescue her!”

Tang cleared his throat. “On the other hand, she does own the largest cache of magical weapons and artifacts. Things, as she pointed out in your call,” There was a nod to MK, who looked uncomfortable at the reminder. “That can help us.” He adjusted his glasses, the light making his eyes unreadable. “If Bao does end up severely injured or worst, we’ll lose this chance. I say we help her.”

That...seemed to settle that.

Tang turned to Pigsy. “I’ll take the kids there.” There wasn’t an argument. The cook looked grumpy but nodded. “We’ll leave in an hour.”

* * *

“HOW WILL THIS HELP US!?”

Red Son gaped at the smoking remains of the shop. He and Macaque, as well as a few Bull Clones, had dragged Bao there. He had been expecting an actual shop.

_Not the ashes!_

“Hold on kid, before you fly off the handle,” Macaque called. The redhead demon turned with a snarl in time to see him release the vaguely annoyed Bao. “You see, this-”

“Yeah, shut up and let me fix my shop.” She stalked forward, shooing Red Son away. He scrambled back next to Macaque. The two of them stood together, watching as she walked around the perimeter of the remains. She flipped over bricks as she went, revealing two characters on each brick’s underside. He couldn’t help by lean forward to see.

One read _renewal_. The other read _repair_.

“So,” Macaque said, in a tone that made Red tense. When he looked up, he froze at the sight of a familiar bracelet, clenched in the hand of the monkey. How’d he known that it was in his pocket? “How are things?”

“Fine.” he settled on, trying to maintain a casual air as he kept his eyes on MK’s bracelet. “Things are fine, despite the incident.”

Macaque raised a brow as he played with the bracelet, making the ruby shine. “Really now?”

“Yes.”

There was a “Huh.” The monkey considered the bracelet. “I would’ve thought you would have moved out of your parents’ by now.” Before Red could say a word, Macaque flashed him a smug smile. “With a partner.”

Red stammered, trying to defend himself-

There was a chuckle. “Kid, don’t sweat it.” He stopped twirling the bracelet and held it out. Red snatched it away. “But here’s some advice. Make sure you don’t let go-”

“Back up,” Bao called over her shoulder, having returned to the front. She pulled out two Post-Its, scrawling the characters on the notes. She then stuck the Post-Its on either side of what remained of the doorway. She stood there, considering them. Red couldn’t help but hold his breath.

Then she sighed, breathing in.

She tapped the characters.

There was a moment and then they glowed teal. There were gasps as the brick characters lit up in teal in a beautiful, glowing pattern. The light grew and grew until he couldn’t help but close his eyes. Neither Bao nor Macaque did, watching the magic play out.

When Red Son opened his eyes, the shop was back.

“Good as new,” Bao said blandly. She frowned as she glanced at the bricks- the characters had been burnt off. “Gonna need to fix that,” she mumbled before opening the door.

The trio walked through the register part of the shop to the back. Bao grabbed a winter coat before she opened the circular door. Red raised his brow. “What’s the coat for?” he called before she headed down the staircase.

“You’re gonna need it,” she said, pulling out a hat and gloves. He huffed, amused- he was a fire demon! Bao shrugged. “Your choice.” And with that, they descended down.

They walked through the room- more like a hallway- until they reached the portal. It looked like a brass circle, lined with characters that simply read _travel north_. Bao tapped the characters. With a teal glow, they lit up and then the portal lit up. She glanced at them.

Macaque grinned back at her. “Ladies first.”

Bao rolled her eyes but followed the command. Red and Macaque were quick to follow, followed by the Bull Clones.

They came out in front of a massive complex.

And into a snowy landscape.

Red stared at the landscape, full of snow and dark with either a night sky or a coming snowstorm. “...I’m going to get a coat.” he said eventually.

“Good idea.”

* * *

Like Bao’s suggestion, they dressed up warm.

Mei looked uncomfortable as they walked up to the shop. MK wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that she was dressed in winter clothes when it was summer or helping his sister. He didn’t have time to ask her before they were at the door. He stepped forward and tried the knob. It was unlocked.

He pushed it open, revealing a dark interior.

“Bao?” he called, stepping inside. Tang and Mei followed him inside. The former was the one to flick the lights on. Besides the clutter of the examples, the room was empty. “Weird. She said she would meet us here.”

“There’s a note,” the eldest member called. He was examining the register, an old brass thing that made MK’s throat close up. He could remember his great aunt standing behind it. He broke out of his thoughts at Tang saying “-left the portal open. There’s a portal here?”

“Yeah,” he croaked out. He cleared his throat at his friends’ concerned looks. “Yeah. Downstairs.” MK led the way to the back.

The door was open.

That only signaled things really were wrong. Bao, ever since his lack of magic had been revealed, had been told not to leave it open. (But now that MK thought about it, was probably to protect him.) He led the way down the staircase.

He led them to the portal.

The characters were glowing teal, matching the color swirling inside the brass circle.

With an exchange of looks, MK led the way.

He stepped out into a snowy landscape, right in front of a massive complex. Snow was coming down and the sky was dark. MK looked around for his sister. A familiar chuckle met his ears and he froze.

“Hey kid.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drunk MK shenanigans begin!

He hadn’t thought he ever see Macaque again.

Those purple eyes and that smirk haunted his nightmares, ruffling his hair before killing him. MK couldn’t help but stare at the black-furred monkey, who grinned even wider at his clear fear. And then rage overtook the fear.

MK reacted on instinct, pushing Tang back through the portal. He didn’t linger enough to see the portal close, instead pulling out his staff and rushing towards Macaque. Mei was at his side, rushing straight at Red Son. The Bull Clones that stood in the way didn’t even stand a chase. He was far enough to see Bao pull herself free from Macaque’s grip, pulling out her yo-yos to join the fight against the robots.

His course to Macaque was clear.

He barely had a moment to hear Bao yell his name and a curse before he lunged, determined to hit the smug villain in his face. But he didn’t move like MK expected him to. Instead, a jar full of gold slime broke against the staff. Macaque dodged much to his confused shock.

And then everything went blurry.

* * *

Bao’s curse wasn’t when MK lunged at Macaque.

It was when her yo-yo missed wrapping around her brother. He was moving too fast and it instead wrapped around the nearby pillar of the shop’s complex. She went sideways through the robots and...yeah, no. No. Going sideways was a weird feeling, never doing that again. Unfortunately, nobody was close enough to grab the jar before it hit the staff.

There was a buzz of golden electricity before everyone was thrown back. When the smoke cleared, Mei was the first to reach MK. Bao was close behind. The two girls stared at the scene- the slime had hardened over the surface of the staff. The staff and MK himself were still slightly smoking. He looked like he had been knocked unconscious.

“MK…?” Mei said, poking her friend in the shoulder. There was silence.

Then a drunk giggle broke it. MK’s eyes opened, revealing that they were hazy and glazed over. He grinned at the sight of Mei. “Mei, there’s two of you!” He giggled, sounding like he was drunk off his feet. “That’s nice…” His eyes slid shut.

The damage had been done.

Mei gaped. “What happened?!”

“An experiment of my great aunt’s-” That was all Bao managed to say before cold metal hands clamped around the girl’s arms. The surviving Bull Clones made way for Macaque and Red Son, who stared at the giggly MK. The monkey seemed to have no words, staring at the staff with wide eyes. Red Son, on the other hand, did have words.

“Oh, Noodle Boy…” The redhead demon knelt with a small, lovesick smile. “Looks like you’re all mine now.”

“Oh, you wish!” Bao, who was one hundred percent  _ done with this _ , snarled. She slammed her head back, freeing her arm as the robot staggered back and allowing her to grab one of her yo-yos. She whirled it until it was a glowing teal circle and then threw it. The makeshift buzzsaw ran through the metal and wires of the Bull Clones’ necks, sending heads and bodies everywhere until it returned to her hand. There was an unfortunate side effect to this chain reaction was that the heads and parts went scattering everywhere.

Hidden by the snow, tapped by the ruins, characters glowed. All said the same thing:  _ rise shall the guards _ .

“FUCK!” Bao cursed as stones rose up, forming large golems. The worst part was a loud screech off in the horizon. It had nothing to do with the snowstorm. She grabbed Mei and Mk- who was cuddling the staff like a teddy bear, thankfully- and dragged them to the rapidly closing door of the complex.

All of them barely had a moment to see Red Son and Macaque’s rage before the doors slammed shut just an inch from Mei’s foot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed.

“OUT OF EVERYONE, OF COURSE YOU’RE THE ONE TO TEAM UP WITH RED SON!”

“NICE TO SEE YOU TOO MEI!”

The two, dragging the third behind them, ran from the door. Outside, they could hear shrieks of rage. But they couldn’t run forever.

They ended up collapsing in a hallway a few hallways away from the door. Bao panted for air as Mei fell back on her butt, cradling MK. “Okay, we should be safe for the moment. Give me one of your phones.”

Mei pulled out her cell, throwing it to Bao. “Is there any cell service?” she asked reluctantly. She hated it, but the only other person was still drunkenly giggling.

“Yeah. Auntie even paid extra for a generator to keep it going if the snow ever knocked it out.” Bao pulled up Mei’s contacts. After a moment of guesswork, she pressed Tang’s number. They were left in silence as it rang.

Mei finally poked at the staff and the gold hardness on it. “What is this stuff?”

“I don’t really know. Auntie intended it as some type of bondweapon virus, I think.” The call finally picked up. 

Before Bao could say a word, Tang was talking. “ _Mei, you were right about leaving MK’s crazy sister!_ ” She froze, glancing at Mei. The other girl shrugged, completely unabashed. “ _Mei?_ ”

“Mr...Tang, right?”

“ _Wha-Who is this!?_ ”

Bao frowned. “This is MK’s sister.”

There was an awkward moment of silence. “ _Oh boy. Can we..._ ”

he nodded before realizing he couldn’t see her. “Yeah. Look, MK’s been hit with one of my great-aunt’s experiments. Can you find any of her notes?” She sighed. “If not, it’s fine. I have a plan.”

“ _Yeah, hold on..._ ” There was a good minute of papers being moved and something crashing before Tang picked back up. “ _I’m sorry. I can’t._ ”

“It’s fine. We can handle it. But you should probably check on Sun Wukong. I have no idea if this will effect him too.”

“ _How’s MK?_ ”

Bao glanced at Mei. She took that as her cue to gently shake MK. “MK? How are you feeling?”

MK giggled. “Just peachy!” he squealed. “What’s going on?”

Mei smiled as calmly as she could. “You got hit by one of your auntie’s experiments. But don’t worry. We have a plan to make you feel better again!”

MK grinned. “What? No! I’m fine!” He said, drawing the ‘fine’ out as he pressed his cheek against Mei’s face. “I’m the Monkie Kid!” He gave a drunk giggle, leaning back as Mei and Bao exchanged worried looks. The giggling cut out to be replaced by a snore. Mei frantically shook him until there was a “Hi Mei...”

Bao turned back to the call. “Yeah, you might want to go check on the Monkey King.”

_“That’s not an answer.”  
_

“Well, he’s loopy and I have no idea if the other guy’s loopy and I’m not sure if we want him to be loopy, so you should probably check on him.”

There was a grumble, then “ _Fine. Call me if anything happens._ ” 

“We will.” Tang hung up. Bao handed the phone back to Mei. She clapped her hands together with the best grin she could manage. “Okay! So, here’s the plan. This complex has a control center and it has a reverse switch, meaning MK should get back to normal once we flip it.”

“Should?”

“This is the best plan we got.” The older girl reminded her. “But we should probably be careful. I haven’t gotten the chance to have all the building’s safeguards linked up to me.”

Mei raised a brow. “Which means?”

“It means that we need to be careful.” There was a sudden bang, startling Mei to her feet (and dragging MK onto his.) The two exchanged confused glances. There was another loud bang and then an explosion from down the hall.

“NOODLE BOY!”

Time to go.

They ran, not far enough to not hear Red Son shriek in frustrated rage.


	6. Chapter 5

"Gotcha!"

Tang raised a brow as Sandy and Pigsy got a hand on Sun Wukong. The immortal monkey didn't even struggle. Instead, he drunkenly laughed. "You know, when I imagined meeting the figure I developed my career around...this wasn't what I imagined."

"I imagined punching him in the face." Pigsy offered.

When Tang had returned to the shop sans kids, Pigsy had immediately dragged the two of them Sandy's. The trio had made their way over...to find a very loopy Monkey King. Currently, Tang rolled his eyes at Pigsy's comment as he pulled out his phone and tapped Mei’s number.

The phone rang for a good minute before it finally picked up. “ _ Hi, Tang! _ ” Mei said awkwardly. “ _ Sorry, we were hiding. Bao thinks we’re lost. How’s the Monkey King? _ ”

“ _ I did not say I think we’re lost, I said that we must’ve taken a wrong corridor! _ ” Bao yelled in the background.

“Well...the Monkey King is…” Tang glanced back. Wukong was leaning back with a sleepy smile, either not noticing or not caring that he was trapped. “Well, he’s loopy like how MK’s loopy."

Bao's voice suddenly became stronger. " _ That's good... hopefully. Anyway, we think Red Son and Macaque split up. We've seen Macaque but not Red Son. _ "

Behind Tang, Wukong giggled. "Macaque...he's mean." The sober adults all raised a brow.

Bao chuckled. " _ He's got a point- where's MK? _ "

"You lost him?!"

" _ We looked away for a minute _ !" Mei cried. " _ Tang, we, we gotta go _ !" Before he could say a word, the call ended. He pouted, placing his phone back in his pocket.

Wukong gave another giggle.

* * *

"Macaque? Macaque, where are you?!"

Red Son angrily stalked down the hallway, looking around for the dark-furred monkey. This mission had gone to Diyu. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was surprised-

Someone bumped into him.

There was a familiar drunken giggle as whoever it was steadied themselves against him. Red flushed in realization. "Hi." the Noodle Boy said, a big cheesy grin on.

"H-Hi."

The mortal gave a giggle before his eyes slid shut. Red yelped, quickly grabbing him before MK could hit his head. Unsure of how else to hold him, he scooped him up. Loud yelling made him glance around the corner the other must've come from.

"-all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yeah! You were the one watching him! I don't even know why I trusted you with that job!"

"At least I'm not the one who got us lost!"

The dragon horse girl and the shopkeeper were angrily arguing. The latter didn't even have an answer to the last sentence. Instead, she sent a fist into the other's face. The other let out a screech before returning the blow.

Red turned away. He didn't want to be in the middle of that fight. A weight reminded him of a certain someone he was still holding and a chuckle rolled out. He headed away from the two and turned a corner, pulling out and slipping the bracelet onto the mortal's wrist.

It didn't matter if he hadn't gotten a single artifact. He still had his own goal. He might make a detour-

Red's thoughts cut off when his foot sank.

He glanced down. He had stepped on an oddly colored tile, pushing it down. The redhead glanced back up to see this hallway's floor was littered with similar tiles. He lifted his foot up and the tile slid back into place.

He barely had a moment to curse before the trapdoor opened under him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Son comes up with an escape plan.
> 
> It doesn't work out.

Thankfully, it seemed like MK wasn’t injured from the fall.

Mostly because he had landed on Red Son.

The redhead demon stood, brushing dust and dirt off himself. After standing, MK nearly fell over again with a snore, which Red quickly corrected by grabbing him and leading him to some crates. Thankfully, the mortal was all too willing to flop onto a crate. That left Red to figure out where they were.

“Seems like some kind of storage area…” he mused out loud. The entire area was made up of crates and bundles. On a guess, Red summoned flames to his hand. He melted the nails on the lid of one crate and then forced it open. Inside, the crate was full of iron stock, with a manifesto that rattled off different metals and blacksmith tools. “Well, that confirms where we are.” He let out a groan, slamming the crate shut. He stalked away, determined to keep from flaming up and find a door or  _ something _ .

He had no idea how to get out. The shopkeeper had never told him or his parents the set-up of the warehouse and Red had the nagging feeling not even she knew the full layout. In the end, it seemed like Macaque knew everything.

Which didn’t help, considering he wasn’t there-

Red turned a corner. He looked up and let out a cheer. Old-fashioned garage doors stood in front of him, right next to speeders. The speeders were starting to form dust- probably from the shopkeeper suspending production until she got her footing- but they were in good condition. Thoughts of taking MK and zooming to the portal filled his head as he scrambled for the doors-

Of course.

There was a passcode.

His hair flamed up. Letting out a screech, Red punched the wall. When that was done, he started to press buttons on the console. He first tried the death of MK’s great aunt.

BEEP.

He hurried to grab that manifesto, finding what looked like some type of identification code for whoever had ordered that stuff.

BEEP.

He tried MK’s birthday.

BEEP.

Red growled, pushing away from the console and grabbing the manifesto. Maybe there was some type of clue besides the ID code. He was examining it when there was a giggle and a “Boop!” He looked up to see MK pressing what looked like a random button.

He grabbed MK’s hand. “Stop that.”

“Boop!” With his free hand, MK pressed another random button. Red groaned, scooping the mortal up fully. The next thing he knew, MK was scrambling up him to undeterredly press more random buttons, each one punctured with a “Boop!”

“Hey! Noodle Boy, don’t-”

There was a chirp from the console. On rusty hinges, the garage door opened. Red gaped as MK giggled, dropping to the floor. “How’d you do that?” he asked, glancing at his crush. There was a childish smile on his doped-up face.

“I put in Great Auntie’s favorite number.”

Red blinked. “I...see.” He turned to the next part of his plan. “Okay, MK. We’re gonna go on a little trip.” He headed to the speeder, looking for the keys. He looked up at a whoop. MK was staggering out, giggling with childish glee at the snow.

And not noticing the golems he and Macaque hadn’t destroyed all turn their eyes to them.

Damnnit.

Red sprinted out, grabbing MK before any of the golems could approach, and sprinted back into the garage. He slammed his hand down on the button, shutting the door. “New idea!” he said, “How about we stay inside!”

“Woo! Boys’ night in!”

Red gave a poor attempt at a chuckle, internally wincing at his escape plan falling apart.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get MK back!

Bao ducked Mei's punch, aiming a punch of her own that Mei dodged as well.

The hallway was littered with the signs of their fight: dents in the wall and floor and little red drops from their knuckles and Bao's bloody nose. They hadn't cared that anyone could find them. This was a fight that had been years in the making.

Bao tried to tackle Mei, but the younger kicked out, slamming her, once again against the wall. The elder grunted, managing to wrap her hands- A whistle broke through their angry haze.

"Hey there." Macaque leaned against the wall. His grin was wide and nasty. Both girls gulped, both suddenly aware of their mortal state. "I was wondering what…" He grabbed a nearby brazier. " _ This _ does."

Bao blanched. "Oh,  _ fuck _ ."

The floor split under them, revealing a gaping crevice and a long fall down. Bao yelped, sending a yoyo to wrap around an upper brazier. Mei fell, frantically grabbing her sword to dig it into the wall a few feet from her exit. The two were left dangling.

"Nothing personal, Bao," Macaque called. "I just can't have you in the way.” He turned and then paused. “Actually,” Something flicked out, cutting through Bao’s yo-yo line. She shrieked as she fell, barely managing to grab Mei’s foot. The sword gave an alarming creak at the added weight.

The shadow clone rejoined Macaque, sinking back into his shadow without a word. And just like that, the actual monkey turned and walked away without a word.

"Well…" Bao mumbled out. "This isn't great."

"Oh, really?"

She groaned.

-_-

Red Son had settled on sulking. 

He leaned against one of the crates, glaring at nothing. There was a drink giggle before his lap was filled with MK's head. He was too grumpy to get flustered, so he kept glaring, even as he started to pet him.

"You know what the absolute worst thing about you is?" He finally said. "...you lie. All the time."

MK hummed at the petting.

"I don't think your friends have noticed. But, you lie all the time." Red stopped his petting, only to continue when MK whined. "You have a big smile on your face but it's fake. It's always fake."

MK hummed.

"I mean, why do you do this. Why do you need to? I mean, you don't-" He shut his mouth before he could say the thoughts that had been bugging him for weeks. "I'll make sure it won't."

He focused on that image. "I promise!" His voice grew stronger and he couldn't help the triumphant and dramatic stomp to his feet. He looked down when there was a grunt. Seeing MK was fine, sitting up, Red Son continued. "We're going to go on a date! It's gonna be great! It's gonna be nice! And you're gonna have a great time!"

"Yaaaaaay!" MK clapped, his grin bright.

Silence.

"...what do you wanna do?"

Before MK could give some answer, even if it was completely ridiculous, a door slammed open. "We're here to rescue you MK!" Dragon Girl yelled. Red Son gaped, barely avoiding catching the mortal as he stood and then fell.

"More like I'm here to rescue you.” He burst into drunk giggles, too out of it to notice Red’s gape.

“What...happened to you two?”

Both girls were bruised and bloody with their hair a total mess. Bao held up a yo-yo. “Macaque tried to kill us. He forgot I had a spare. Let’s go.”

Without another word, Mei grabbed MK and slung him over her shoulder. The girls marched out. Red Son was left standing there. He looked around before scrambling after them.

“I...guess I’m going with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
